


Its Platonic Though

by WordNerd04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, The Original Trio, and of couse, pure fluff, the space gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordNerd04/pseuds/WordNerd04
Summary: "I mean, I would kiss Keith you know?" Lance turned around and found Keith himself.“Platonically! I would kiss you platonically! Just bros being bros, you know?”Lance knew this was stupid. He knew that Keith knew this was stupid. And he knew that Pidge and Hunk knew this was stupid. But Lance wasn’t going to spill his feelings and offer an explanation if it wasn’t necessary. Much less in this sleepover and not on his terms.





	Its Platonic Though

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a conversation I had with my friend and how he would 'platonically kiss Lance.' (I would 'platonicaly' make out with Shiro...) anyway, hope you like it!

“I mean, I would kiss Keith you know?” He looked at Pidge, only to find her covering her giggles with her hand and looking as if someone where behind him. Lance then turned to Hunk, who was also smiling but kept on darting his eyes between him and his back and... Oh god. Lance was going to die.

He had seen enough movies to know how this was going to go.

He turned around and found that Keith was standing there, his eyes widened and his hands on his pockets.

Which was _rude_. Because first of all, it was sleepover day with Pidge and Hunk and Keith said he was too busy to join them so he can’t just show up later like he didn’t just reject their invitation to participate, that was impolite.

And second, Lance wouldn’t have been having this conversation if he knew Keith was now listening. Heck, they would have skipped the whole ‘tell me about your crush’ part as well.

“You would kiss me?” Lance only prayed that his cheeks weren’t flushing (he wasn’t going to show any embarrassment in front of Keith). Lance was playing with the sleeves of his jacket, trying to come up with a reasonable solution or excuse and trying to ignore the fact that his hands were sweating. How the heck was he going to justify his ‘I would kiss Keith’ statement?

Lance was going to kill Pidge because now the girl was trying to hold in her laughter but failing miserably. This was a horrible, horrible situation. If he ever confessed to Keith about his feelings, which he _did not_ have, Lance was going to do it on his terms, not in a sleepover and certainly not because Keith was just being nosy. (Then again, Lance **_had nothing_** to confess. Is not like he was head over heels for the boy. Nope. Not him.)

So Lance did the only thing he could to redeem himself right now.

“Platonically! I would kiss you platonically! Just bros being bros, you know?”

Lance knew this was stupid. He knew that Keith knew this was stupid. And he knew that Pidge and Hunk knew this was stupid. But Lance wasn’t going to spill his feelings and offer an explanation if it wasn’t necessary. Plus is not like anyone on his team had standards when it came to his justifications.

“Platonically?”

Pidge stopped laughing then and bless her soul, she finally stepped up to help Lance. (Pidge was a good friend… but you know, Lance would have liked it if she did it before he let that stupid phrase leave his mouth.)

“Lance is probably referring to kisses on cheeks and stuff,” she approached Lance and planted a small kiss on Lance’s cheek, flashing him a toothy grin afterwards, “see, like that. Right Lance?”

Lance would die for her. Pidge was now #1 in his list of friends.

“Yeah, yeah exactly like that!”

This was met by a thumbs up from Hunk and a weird look from Keith. But at least everyone accepted it…. _Ish_. After that Hunk was the first one to sneak away from this awkward situation, saying how he forgot his cookies on the oven and disappearing before Keith could question him. Lance wished Hunk could have also taken him with him instead of letting him and Pidge face whatever this was turning into. Pidge was the next one to casually walk away, (Lance felt betrayed!), saying how she was going to work on a new upgrade and confusing both of them with her technical terms. (Lance knew she did it on purpose. After all, Pidge had to come up with ways to get some alone time… which meant boring the others so they’d leave her alone with her lion.)

Honestly, Lance was going to complain to both Pidge and Hunk because how dare they just ditch him in an empty room with Keith?  

_Alone. With Keith._

Wow, they are jerks.

(Is not like Lance’s heart was beating fast. And no, his cheeks were always that red, he wasn’t blushing. His hands weren’t sweaty, it was just really hot in the room. And no, the way Keith was looking at him didn’t made Lance want to kiss him. No.)

Keith was still looking rather oblivious to what exactly was happening. Lance thanked his lack of ability to read social situations and his obliviousness.

Lance was trying to reach out to Blue and telling her to come get him but apparently Blue was somehow amused by her paladin’s emotions and wasn’t going to do anything. Curse their telepathic bond and the fact that Blue could feel his emotions.

Great.

(Oh, but when Lance asks Blue if she wants an update Blue immediately responds. **_Traitor_** _._ )

“I would kiss you too.” Lance looked up and found that Keith was rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes darting everywhere but never landing on him. His cheeks were matching the red of his jacket.

“I mean, platonically. I would-“ Keith stuttered next.

Lance’s switch turned to automatic because even he couldn’t have a proper reaction to that. Lance felt some part of his heart just twirl in his chest, sending shivers down his stomach. Lance felt like he was about to throw up.

“Oh.” Lance approached him until they were face to face, he made sure that there was some space between them just in case he was reading this wrong. Keith took one step forward, his forehead almost touching his.

Okay, so maybe Lance was nervous, but he was definitely reading this right.

“Like this?” Lance planted a kiss on his cheek, just to test the waters. His heart did a flip when his lips came in contact with his skin. Lance swore there were small sparks and he could see Keith’s smile as he parted.

Keith just chuckled and shook his head.

“No. I meant something like-“-and before Lance could predict what Mullet was going to do, his lips were already touching his.

In an instant, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and found himself pulling the boy closer to him. He could feel Keith pulling lightly on his hair and Lance couldn’t help but want to smile. (He didn’t though, because that would mean breaking their kiss.)

Lance had no idea how much time they spent like that. And honestly, he could care less. The moment Keith pulled away, Lance realized just how much air he needed and how he immediately wanted to kiss him again.

“I meant something like that.”

Lance chuckled before hugging the boy and feeling how Keith placed his head on the crook of his neck.

“I don’t think that was quite platonic though.”

Lance’s heart soared when he heard Keith’s laughter fill the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
